Your Biggest Fan
*This story is written from, and should be read as if it were Mutahar’s perspective.* Hello guys and gals, and welcome back this week for another episode of Haunted Gaming... Or, that’s what I wish I could say. I’ll be honest, here, I’ve been having a little trouble finding a good one this week. It doesn’t seem like anyone has sent any requests in to me this past week. I must have accidently deleted my inbox, or something, so if you sent in a Creepy Pasta request, or any other message, this past week, would you mind resending that? Thanks. Oh, wait... Here, I just got message on my... private email? It’s just a link, and it says, “Just read this,”. Okay...? This has to be a prank, or some bullshit. It’s just an empty site with a black background that says, “Don’t look behind you,” in white text. Are you serious? Okay, guys, I’m gonna look behind me. ... Nope, nothing. Alright, so that was stupid. Anyway, as I was saying, I lost all my Creepy Pasta requests, so I’m sorry I don’t have anything to read for you this week. So, send me requests like crazy, and I’ll try to make a list and save them onto my computer so I won’t lose them this time. ((a thump is heard in the background)) Did... you guys hear that? I’m looking around my room, but I don’t see anything out of the ordinary. What the hell....?  ... Well, this week I’m gonna give you guys, my faithful subscribers, some tips on how to write your own successful Creepy Pasta! For some time, now, you’ve heard me read and review a LOT of stories. Some were, honestly, really good, like Ben and Jeff the Killer! And, others were pretty crappy. Remember Kirby’s Deadland? UGH! I’m not going to say I’m an expert at Creepy Pastas or scary stories, but these are just a few things that I feel make a Creepy Pasta really creepy!   One: Stay away from cliches. By now, you’ve heard or read a thousand stories with the writer saying how they LOVED this classic game, or that they had nightmares after they saw some creepy shit, or how that 16 bit game had... dear God... hyper realistic blood. Just, stop!! Be creative! If you want to write your own Pasta, I recommend reading a few others and to stay away from all those things that most stories rely on to be “creepy”. You don’t have to use lots of gore or blood to make a story good, guy! Two: Make sure it makes sense. I can’t tell you how many Creepy Pastas I’ve read where things happen and just don’t tie up with the other events. It really takes away from the eeriness of the story if you just throw in some random dead body or screamer. Those things can be good if they’re used in a way that makes sense with all the other things that happen. You don’t need to-- ((another thump is heard)) Okay, seriously, what IS that?! Hang on... ((shuffling is heard in the mic, as if Mutahar is moving about. Then, he returns and sits down, exasperated)) I don’t know, guys. It sounds like something fell down, but I couldn’t find whatever it was. I looked in my closet, out the window, under my bed... Nothing! Whatever. Back to the tips. You don’t need to-- ((there is a crash, like shattering glass, that sounds closer than the thumps did)) OH SHIT!! ((loud bumping is heard as Mutahar jumps up out of his seat)) What the fuck?! Okay, guys, I really don’t know what’s happening here! Like, I’m being totally serious! This isn’t some fucking joke! What the hell is going on in here?! There’s, not even anything broken in here! You heard that, right? Like, I heard glass break behind me! What the fuck...?   ((more shuffling)) I don’t... see anything... OH FUCK!! ((another bump, as Mutahar falls backwards)) ''What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!! ''G-guys-- Oh fuck, I hope the recording is still going... I just looked back at my screen and that site is back up!! It says, “I told you!” in red letters, all caps. How the heck... Did it give me a virus or download some program without me noticing? Alright, I’m gonna hav’ta finish this episode later. I have to debug my PC... It... won’t let me close out of the window... Like, every time I hit the “X”, is says “Are you sure you would like to close this window?” but it only gives me the option to click, “No”. I... I can’t even bring up Task Manager to force-close it! Okay, this is honestly getting a little weird... I don’t know what to do, now. I can’t even stop recording! Maybe I should just unplug my computer. Fuck, I don’t want to lose everything I was working on... I just wrote half a paper and everything! Alright... Here goes, I guess...  ((a loud screech sounds)) SHIT!! Oh shit.... Th-the screen... says... “You shouldn’t do that...” Well... what do I do?! Oh fuck... Okay, it... it changed... Like, it answered me. It says, “Just sit there like a good little boy.” ... ''Fuck no! ''I’m not just gonna sit here and let some fucking demon come out of my computer and chop my dick off! I’m gonna get the hell out of here!   ((sounds of movement ... then a voice, not Mutahar’s)) “LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHING.” Where is all this coming from?! It doesn’t sound like it’s coming from my speakers, and I don’t have a radio or anything plugged in that would make ANY noise, let alone shit like this!   Oh...fffffffuuuuuuuuck... My monitor... I, I mean, the screen changed... The site has a... just a fuck-ton of pictures of dead k-kids... I can’t even... ((vomiting is heard)) Shit, guys, what the hell is this?! I can't even look at this... Who the fuck is doing this?! Stop it!! STOP IT!!! ((the ominous, disembodied voice sounds again)) “THIS IS MY SECRET, MUTAHAR. THIS IS MY ‘CREEPY PASTA’. DON’T YOU LIKE IT? IS IT SCARY ENOUGH FOR YOU?” ...what the fuck... what the fuck.... “TELL ME YOU LIKE IT!!” I-I like it! It’s good! It’s good!! ((Mutahar whimpers pitifully)) “GOOD. I MADE THIS -ALL OF THIS- FOR YOU. I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN.” What...? “MUTAHAR, REMEMBER... DON’T LOOK BEHIND YOU. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I’LL DO WHEN YOU AREN’T LOOKING.” Oh shit, man... O-okay... My computer went back to normal now... The window finally closed, Task Manager came up... Everything looks okay... Fuck, guys... I need to get out and get some air... There’s no way that just happened... I’m gonna... Shit... ((muffled sounds are heard before the recording cuts short and the video ends)) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Fan Work Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Story Category:SOG-Read Category:Video Game